


Valentine's Day

by Stephaniya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кому-то на ДСВ достается свидание, а кому-то - что-то совершенно другое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Грохот в общей гостиной был таким громким, что Ремус, удобно устроившийся на кровати с чашкой чая и книгой, вылил порядочную порцию горяченной жидкости себе на брюки, покрывало, и - что самое ужасное - на пожелтевшие от времени страницы.   
\- Тергео,- быстро произнес Ремус, указав на мокрое пятно волшебной палочкой, а потом поспешил вниз.   
Вечером в День Валентина в гостиной Гриффиндора всегда было шаром покати. Ученики младших курсов собирались в Общем зале на праздничный обед, а старшие, разбившись на парочки или надеясь, что одна из этих парочек распадется и можно будет склеить осколки, отправлялись в Хогсмит, где каждое заведение считало своим долгом обслужить влюбленных по высшему разряду. Ремус любил такие вечера, когда можно было спокойно, без суеты, криков и бесконечных грандиозных предприятий Джеймса и Сириуса просто почитать. Сам он к романтике относился с большой опаской. Во-первых, конечно, не нашлась еще та девушка, которую он захотел бы пригласить на свидание, а во-вторых, даже если бы она нашлась, Ремус опасался, что судьба ее будет плачевной, свяжись она с ним. На то было множество причин - проклятье оборотня значилось в этом списке далеко не на первом месте. Куда хуже была перспектива представить избранницу друзьям. Сириус бы наверняка сходу сочинил бы тысячу и одну шутку на тему романтических отношений, а потом, оставшись с друзьями наедине, обрушил бы на девушку потоки остроумной критики, как это было с Лили Эванс. Нет уж, лучше до конца школы оставаться одиночкой - от этого явно было больше прока.   
Ремус почти скатился по ступеням, и первое, что он увидел, оказавшись в гостиной, был Сириус Блэк, собственной персоной. Он стоял посреди комнаты, выставив вперед волшебную палочку и пытаясь, по всей видимости, вернуть изначальную форму разбитой напольной вазе.   
\- Ре...- изрек Сириус задумчиво, делая очередной взмах,- ре...- он икнул, покачнулся, и наконец закончил:- Редук...  
\- Нет! - Ремус бросился вперед, сбил Сириуса с ног и выбил из его руки палочку.   
\- Да ты сдурел что ли! - возмутился Сириус, прижатый к полу. На Ремуса, сжимавшего его плечо, дохнуло тяжелым терпким запахом огневиски.   
\- Это я-то сдурел?! - возмутился Ремус,- а кто чуть не применил заклятье Редукто в общей гостиной?   
\- Ой,- Сириус прикрыл покрасневшие глаза и снова негромко икнул,- было бы неловко.   
\- Да уж, это точно,- Ремус отпустил его и поднялся на ноги. Протянул другу руку, но тот ее проигнорировал,- и где это ты так накидался, позволь спросить?  
\- В Кабаньей голове, разумеется! - гордо ответил Сириус, пытаясь подняться самостоятельно,- единственное место в Хогсмите, где нет этих проклятых сердечек, розовых поняшек и долбанных херувимов в подгузниках!  
Ремус не стал уточнять, каким это образом семнадцатилетний волшебник убедил трактирщика налить ему - когда дело доходило до убеждения и огневиски, Сириус не знал себе равных. Видимо, сказывались шотландские корни. Вместо расспросов Ремус все же помог другу сперва сесть, а потом и подняться. Сириус тяжело навалился на его плечо.  
\- А ты что же сидишь тут, как дементор на именинах? - осведомился Сириус, ковыляя к ближайшему креслу. Ремус сгрузил Блэка в него и отошел на пару шагов, размышляя, не поставить ли чайник заново.   
\- А куда мне идти,- пожал он плечами,- девушки у меня нет, да и денег тоже. К тому же экзамены на носу. А ты что же не на свидании?   
\- Мы должны были начинить коробки с конфетами в Сладком королевстве жгучим перцем и сенной,- ответил Сириус,- но не стали.   
За годы учебы среди девушек Хогвартса появилась особая традиция - за неделю до Рождества и вплоть до дня Святого Патрика на Сириуса Блэка объявлялась охота. Та счастливица, которой выпадало сопровождать его на рождественский бал, получала всеобщую зависть и ровно два танца от Сириуса. Потом, бросив свою подружку где-нибудь в углу, он несся вместе с Джеймсом за метлами, чтобы полетать у окон спальни и попугать первокурсников, или подливать ром в блюдо с пуншем. Так было вплоть до этого Рождества, когда Джеймс весь вечер протанцевал с Лили, а Сириус вынужден был в одиночку заниматься пуншем, за что и был схвачен и отправлен прямиком в кабинет Дамблдора. Теперь же, когда на дворе был февраль, и ежегодный Розыгрыш Всех Влюбленных тоже, кажется, не состоялся, Сириус решил отметить праздник по-своему.   
Ремус вздохнул.   
\- У Джеймса и Лили все серьезно,- заметил он осторожно,- чего уж тут поделаешь.   
\- Ха! - ответил Сириус,- серьезно, как же! Да эта гр... вертихвостка шесть лет его отшивала, шесть лет говорила, какой он придурок, и что теперь - неожиданно разглядела в нем рыцаря на белом коне?!  
\- Джеймс - хороший парень,- ответил Ремус, присаживаясь на краешек соседнего кресла и складывая руки на коленях,- они оба повзрослели, и она поняла...  
\- Знаю я, что она там поняла! - грубо перебил его Сириус,- они пошли в "Три Метлы", представляешь! А там концентрация розовых соплей и херувимов с недержанием просто зашкаливает! Да Джеймса стошнило бы от одного вида!  
\- Видимо, не стошнило,- резонно напомнил Ремус. Его этот разговор начинал немного напрягать - то, что Сириус был не в восторге от Лили Эванс, знали все. Некоторые утверждали, что дело в ее маггловском происхождении - чего еще ожидать от наследника древнейшего и благороднейшего дома Блэков. Но ни Ремус, ни кто-либо еще, знавший Сириуса, в это не верили. Плевать он хотел на происхождение, легко заводя приятельские отношения и с магглорожденными, и с чистокровными. И уж, конечно, дело было не в том, что Лили была не достойна любви Джеймса или кого бы то ни было еще. Девушки добрее, отзывчивей и смышленей ее Ремус не знал. Кроме того, она была еще исключительно хороша собой, и из них с Джеймсом получилась отличная пара. Но Сириус был единственным, кто это мнение не разделял.   
\- Давай-ка еще выпьем,- предложил Сириус, садясь в кресле ровнее.  
\- У меня есть только чай,- напомнил Ремус прохладно,- мы в гостиной Гриффиндора, ты не забыл?  
\- А где, тролль побери, Хвост? - Сириус огляделся по сторонам, словно надеялся найти Петтигрю прямо здесь, под одной из диванных подушек,- у этого крысеныша всегда заныкана бутылочка-другая в чемодане!  
\- Сириус! - возмутился Ремус,- да что на тебя нашло? Если тебя застанут в таком состоянии, тебя же исключат!  
\- Ох, подумаешь! - фыркнул Сириус, закидывая ногу на ногу,- да мой папаша пошлет парочку сов, кому надо, и меня примут обратно, хочу я этого или нет. А меня, если хочешь знать, уже тошнит от этой школы! И от однокашников тошнит! И от профессоров!  
\- Тебя тошнит от огневиски,- заметил Ремус мягко,- может, тебе пойти умыться, а потом в постель?  
\- В постель! - Сириус закинул голову назад, хрипло рассмеялся,- в постель сегодня наш малыш Джимми потащит свою славную подружку!   
Ремус почувствовал, как горячая волна поднимается от шеи вверх, ко лбу. Он всегда очень сильно краснел, и теперь наверняка пошел багряными пятнами.   
\- Прекрати, Сириус,- укорил он друга,- ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Они встречаются всего-то пару месяцев.   
\- И что? - почти выкрикнул Сириус,- думаешь, она ему нужна зачем-то еще, кроме этого? Вот и нет! Я знаю его!   
Ремус сжал кулаки. Это было уже слишком - Сириус был крепко пьян, но подобные слова спустить ему было никак нельзя.   
\- Ты проспишься, а потом хорошенько обдумаешь, что ты несешь,- сказал он холодно,- надеюсь, ты не говорил этого Джеймсу. Не понимаю, что на тебя нашло.   
\- Я уже все обдумал,- тон Сириуса неожиданно стал серьезным и торжественным,- я сам уйду из школы. Надоело. Все надоело - поеду в Шотландию, в родовой замок к деду. Или попрошу денег у дяди Альфи - он обещал мне помочь, если что. И свалю. В Африку,- он тихо икнул и обмяк в кресле,- или в Антратк... Артанкти.. Ох,- Сириус опустил голову, и в следующий момент Ремус с ужасом осознал, что его друг плачет.   
Он мгновенно оказался рядом с его креслом, присел на подлокотник и бережно обнял Сириуса.   
\- Ну ты что? - спросил Ремус шепотом, гладя его по плечу,- никуда мы тебя не пустим, Сири. Ты хоть и Бродяга, но как же мы без тебя?  
\- Да отлично вы без меня! - всхлипнул Сириус - совсем как маленький мальчик,- Джеймс женится на своей рыжей, как пить дать! А ты будешь у них шафером, а потом крестным их славных детишек.  
Ремус молчал. Очень медленно и, судя по всему, запоздало до него начинал доходить высший смысл происходящего. Теперь, когда понимание снизошло на него, все предыдущие события вдруг выстроились в единый ряд, сложились, как мозаика - один кусочек к одному. В это сложно было поверить, но вместе с тем, не было ничего более очевидного, если смотреть под этим углом. Шесть с половиной лет на глазах у Ремуса разворачивалась настоящая драма, и вот теперь, кажется, наступал апогей.   
\- Идем,- решительно сказал Ремус, поднимая Сириуса с кресла почти что силой,- сунем тебя в холодный душ - и на боковую. Утро вечера мудреней.   
\- Ремс, ну как же он мог? - пьяно всхлипнул Сириус, переставляя ноги по ковру,- как он мог? После всего...  
\- Ну что сказать....- вздохнул Ремус, пинком ноги открывая двери на лестницу в спальню,- никому не дано выбирать, в кого влюбляться.   
***  
Джеймс и Лили появились за несколько минут до полуночи, когда гриффиндорцы уже разбрелись по постелям. На День Валентина в школе не было особых правил, но, видно, эти двое провели время после отбоя в каком-нибудь уединенном местечке. Джеймс проводил Лили до дверей в спальню девочек, потом танцующей походкой подошел к дивану в гостиной и опустился на него. Ремус поднял глаза от книги.   
\- Привет,- сказал он с улыбкой,- ну - как свидание?   
Джеймс вместо ответа таинственно улыбнулся другу, и Ремус кивнул - мол, такого ответа ему достаточно.   
\- А ты тут так и просидел весь вечер? - спросил Джеймс,- и где Хвост? И Сириус?  
\- Пит вернулся около десяти,- ответил Ремус,- кажется, Мелисента Вуд его бросила. А Сириус буквально за минуту до вас пошел спать. Кажется, у него вечер удался на славу.  
Конечно, это была наглая ложь, совершенно лишенная смысла, но Ремус прямо взглянул в глаза Джеймсу, и тот после этих слов едва заметно нахмурился.  
\- Опять девчонки передрались за него? - спросил он, улыбаясь уже не так лучезарно,- пусть бы он уже определился, с кем гуляет. А то он в последнее время словно сам не свой. Не пойму, что с ним творится.   
\- Я думаю, все будет хорошо,- Ремус снова уткнулся в книгу, отчего-то опять чувствуя, что беззастенчиво врет другу.   
\- Да будет так! - оптимистично согласился Джеймс.


End file.
